


Betrayal At It's Finest

by Brookygal1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Confession, First Kiss, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, Lance is dramatic, M/M, im bad at tagging so, klance, pining lance, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookygal1/pseuds/Brookygal1
Summary: Lance is dramatic and he accidentally spills the beans about his gigantic crush on keith and then they get to be cute and in love





	Betrayal At It's Finest

**Author's Note:**

> HI! this is my first time posting a fic on here, hope y'all like it!

Slamming open my apartment door, I walk in and shout “KILL ME NOW!” Hunk, my roommate, doesn’t react aside from a quick finger telling me to wait a minute. “I can’t wait! You don’t understand! Keith asked me to help him with his homework today, and of course I couldn't say no to him, so we went down to the cafe to work on it together. After about half an hour of working through the questions, we decide we should at least buy something, you know, so as not to be rude. And I’m about to pull out my wallet, but he goes ahead and gives the cashier a twenty before I could and then he _smirked_ at me! He _smirked_ Hunk! And do you know what he said to me? He said, looks like I won this round, and then he just goes back to work like nothing happened! Why is he like this? And why does he have to be so damn hot? I just, god I like him _ so _much Hunk.” I run my hands through my hair, and sigh with exasperation. 

Hunk looks at me sheepishly before passing me his phone. I look down at the screen to see that it’s in call mode, and the name at the top has me screeching and throwing the phone away from me. _ Keith_. Luckily Hunk catches it before it hits the ground, and sends a quick goodbye before hanging up. “Hunk! YOU’VE BETRAYED ME! HE KNOWS! Oh my god...” I pause, trying to remember exactly what I said so I know just how bad it is. “Oh my god! He knows! I called him hot! I admitted that I liked him, oh my god! Oh no, this is not good. Oh god, why have you forsaken me?” I groan and flop onto the couch to bury my face into the cushions. 

“Dude, it’s not that bad. He probably doesn’t even care. Or maybe he didn’t even hear you?” I groan even louder at that. Hunk continues to try and reassure me that the world is not collapsing because I accidentally revealed my crush, _ to my crush _, and I continue moaning and groaning about this absolutely devastating development. 

Suddenly, a knock echoes into our apartment. Hunk goes over and opens the door, it’s silent for a minute before Hunk invites whoever it is in saying “Sorry he’s being overly dramatic, good luck.” And with that, Hunk escapes to his room. I look up and gasp when I see none other than Keith standing at the end of the couch. His hair looks unkempt and his cheeks are flushed. 

He must have rode his motorcycle here, and although it’s not exactly a good time for this, I can’t help but let my mind drift to the image of Keith on his bike looking like a straight up god. I move to sit up so he has space on the couch. “Hey-” 

“Did you mean it?” He asks, staring me down. I shrink back a little and decide to play the whole thing off as a joke. 

“Chill Keith, I was just messing around with you! I knew you were on the phone the whole time! You don’t need to worry about anything that you may or may not have heard me say! Besides there’s no way I could ever like you man! I mean you’re basically like my brother!” I lie through my teeth. Despite all the nonsense spouting from my mouth, all I can think about is how much I want to kiss him. 

“No.” 

“What do you mean no? It’s how I feel? We’re like brothers! That’s how I feel!” I nearly have to spit out the words. Keith stares at me for a second before letting that same smirk from earlier take over his face as he quickly steps in front of me and traps me on the couch. He leans in, getting closer and closer to my face. My heart is beating so fast it, I think it’s going to burst from my chest. Then he stops. And he asks me “Can I kiss you?”

My heart feels like it’ll combust any minute now, so I nod and lean in a bit. He closes the gap and fireworks erupt. I knew that kissing Keith would be amazing, but none of my daydreams could ever give justice to the real thing. Keith breaks the kiss, and I find myself chasing after his lips. But he leans back and with that damn smirk on his face, he says, "I thought you thought of me as a brother.” I jumped up and dragged him into my arms. 

“That was bullshit and you know it.” Then I leaned down and brought our lips together once more. _ I am so far gone for this boy, Lord have mercy _.


End file.
